Roughing It
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: When Zig surprises Tori with a Spring Break Camping Trip drama ensues as everything that can go wrong does...
1. Chapter 1

**Roughing It:**

**So one of the awesome girls in one of my role-play families had a bunny that she couldn't write so I asked her to prompt me and while I've never written this ship before and don't know if I'll be able to do them justice I decided to give it a go. It will most likely be 3-6 chapters unless my muse gets carried away**

**x-x-x-x-**

It was the Friday before Spring Break and while most of the mutters around the Degrassi hall were of some unofficial Senior Trip, Tori's mind was set more on the piece of paper that had been left in her locker just after lunch.

"Let me guess," her best friend Tristan spoke up after the final bell rang breaking her from her thoughts, "you're wishing that you were going to Vegas over break too! I told Owen to bring me back a Celine Dion T-shirt but I don't think shopping will be on his mind."

At the word _'Shopping'_ Tori's mind once more flashed back toward the letter letting out a sigh as she blew a stray piece of her long curly dark hair from her eyes.

"No, I'm not wishing I were in Vegas but you got warm when you mentioned the word shopping."

At the S word Tristan's face lit up like a tree at Christmas.

"Tell me that there is a sale at the Mall, I don't care what store I just need to get my shopping on this spring break."

Instead of being the dream crusher and outright telling her friend there was no sale she instead decided to side step and turn things back to her.

"Zig left me a shopping list."

"Zig?" Tristan questioned with an annoyance in his voice, "The boy who was still wearing his uniform kaki's weeks after the dress code was lifted has left you Tori Miss fashionista extrodenare a shopping list."

Tori nodded pulling the neatly folded piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to him.

Looking at the note Tristan read it.

_Tori,_

_I really hope you don't already have plans for the beginning of Spring Break because I've planned something special for the two of us. Anyway I know you like shopping so here is a Spring Break Shopping List of items needed for what I have in store._

_-Backpack_

_-Sleeping Bag_

_-Water Bottle_

_-Sun Screen_

_-Bug Spray_

_-Flashlight_

_-Warm Jacket_

_-Extra Socks_

_-Trail Mix_

_If by now you can figure out the surprise feel free to add to what I've said. If you haven't figured it out yet…well…just meet me in the park with those items on Sunday Morning. Make sure to wear Jeans and a comfortable pair of sneakers or boots as we'll be walking allot and I don't want your feet to hurt._

_We'll have fun, I know it._

_-Love Zig_

Handing the letter back to Tori, her friend smiled.

"Well, that's interesting."

"Do you know what this surprise is Tristan because I don't have a clue…I mean Trail Mix, Extra Socks, Bug Spray? Bugs are so not my thing and Zig knows it.

"Well," Tristan said pointing toward the music room where Zig most likely was there for Band Practice, "communication is key."

Tori let out a sigh knowing that her friend was right and bid goodbye to him before he went on his own way, most likely to the mall as he had that shopping gleam in his eye since her first utterance of the word Sale.

Making her way toward the room she began to overhear a conversation going on.

"Are you sure it's a good idea," Mo's voice rang from the other side of the door, "I mean she seems High Maintenance."

Tori wondered if the boys were talking about the surprise and so she began to eavesdrop.

"Well, then tell me, what are you doing with Marisol over Spring Break."

"Not going to Vegas, I mean yea my girlfriend is the groom's ex's best friend but I thought being Drew's football bro would cancel that out."

"So then what ARE you doing?"

"I'm going to immerse myself in an EPIC gamer tournament while Marisol is spending the week visiting her great aunt."

"But if you did take her on a camping trip how do you think she'd react?"

"I don't know, I mean she told me that last summer she spent some time up at Jake's cabin so…."

Tori let the boy's conversation trail off as she made her way back toward her locker to gather her things.

"Camping! Zig's taking me Camping!"

**AN: Ok here is the first chapter the 'prompt was to write Zori camping but I kind of needed a set up to it so here you go. Also I know it was mentioned that T&T went to camp which was where they performed 'Half a Heart' however I assume it was a Theater camp which wouldn't have too much roughing it involved. I've never physically been camping so I hope to do the prompt justice. Also, I'm still trying to get my muse to update 'Do You Believe In Magic' however I've got some writers block…any ideas for that would be loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roughing It:**

**So I really thought writing something straight up Degrassi would get me readers….apparently not…. that said I still kind of want to finish this so….here is chapter two**

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Torus wasn't an outdoorsy kind of person by any stretch of the imagination in fact she detested dirt and mud unless it was in the form of a facial mask from the day spa that she and Tristan would frequent at least once a month. She was born and raised a pageant girl and roughing it to her usually meant staying at the Holliday Inn instead of the Hilton when traveling for competitions. She guessed it could be kind of fun in theory though after all she read recently in Sizzle Teen about the recent trend of 'Glamping' in which the well to do would stay in pre fab tents or tee pees with all the modern comforts of home. While she doubted that was what Zig had prepared for her it didn't mean she couldn't pack her bag accordingly. In her backpack (designer) Tori packed herself the basics of bug spray, sun screen, a wardrobe change however she'd also packed a hot plate and gourmet marshmallows. She wanted to also pack a portable water purifier but her father wouldn't cave and let her buy it and so she had to settle for balancing a case of bottled water in one hand and her Juicy Couture Sleeping Bag & Pillow Case Set in the other. By the time she arrived at the park she felt as though she was going to topple over and the trip didn't even start yet.

With a smile she made her way to where Zig was waiting for her in the park on Sunday where he said he'd be. He had his own pack and sleeping bag sitting by his feet and his skateboard propped under his arm.

"I was beginning to think you were standing me up." He said with a friendly smile before taking a step toward Tori and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Me stand you up…never." Tori said giving Zig a sweet kiss back. "I was just trying to fit everything into my bag."

"And by everything you mean…."

"Just the basics, hot plate, iphone charger, portable DVD player."

"You do know we can build a fire to cook our food, and there is no electricity."

"No electricity? How do you expect me to keep up with the latest drama happening during West Drive's hiatus….I've been hearing rumors that allot of the cast is leaving after this season and I want to know who and if there is ANY chance there is still time for them to get a proper exit storyline."

"West Drive will still be there on Tuesday Tori."

"TUESDAY! Why didn't you tell me we'd be gone until Tuesday! I was only thinking we'd be going wherever overnight and only packed for such….I can't be an outfit repeater especially if said repeated outfit is caked with dirt and BO and…."

Tori stopped mid rant as Zig's lips pressed upon hers.

"You know you're cute when you freak out like that."

"I'm not freaking out," Tori protested as she began to hold out her sleeping bag for Zig to take shocked to see him shaking his head.

"You bring it you carry it…." Zig said with a light smirk before leading her across the park where the local 'nature trail' began. Zig explained to Tori that if they followed the trail they'd reach a small campground that he used to frequent allot when he'd been in scouts back in grade school. It didn't surprise Tori that Zig had been a scout in the slightest especially as they continued to hike and he talked about the various plants they passed telling her what was edible and what was poisonous. She had to admit she was slightly impressed.

Time ticked on however and soon the impression wore off as her feet started to hurt causing her face to wince in pain.

"I told you to wear something comfortable on your feet," he said shaking his head.

Looking down at the boots on her feet Tori winced again. Sure the boots on her feet were made for fashion not function but they were comfortable on her…that was until she walked in them for a long period of time. Listening as Zig told her that the camp site was only just up the other side of the incline they were climbing she breathed a small sigh of relief thankful for when they could stop and she could let the warm spring air brush over her bare feet and she could take a nice cool drink of water as Zig set up the tent…or maybe there was an actual cabin…she'd love it if there was a cabin. Watching as Zig stopped at an empty clearing however, Tori's face curved into a pout when she saw that nope there wasn't any cabin in fact aside from the lake she could spot that sat a few miles down the road and the greenery around them there really wasn't much.

Placing her water case on the ground she arched her shoulders trying to relieve tension in her arms before removing what looked like a cheap dollar store table cloth from her pack and placing it down on the ground like a tarp to sit on while she removed her shoes and began to rub some sort of lotion on her feet.

Meeting Zig's eyes she watched as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"My feet hurt," she said with a light moan, "anyway why don't you go set up the tent or whatever."

"I would," Zig said as he began to place his sleeping bag on the ground, "if there was a tent."

**TBC**

**And once again let me stress that I've never physically been camping and I've never written Zori before so I hope this isn't total shite…. Let me know….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roughing It:**

**-xx—xx—xx—xx**

Tori watched Zig with wide eyes as he placed his tent down onto the dirt.

"What do you mean if there was a tent Zig? Don't you need tents to camp?"

Zig simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We never could afford a tent," he said bluntly as Tori gave him a sweet nod. She was practically born with a silver spoon in her mouth and sometimes she'd forget just how poor her boyfriend had been.

"Also," Zig added, "I thought sleeping under the stars would be romantic."

"Romantic," Tori repeated wondering in what world being eaten by bugs or worse out in the open wilderness would be romantic. Okay sure it wasn't the wild however the local campground was a ways away from civilization and it was clearly apparent that her idea of romance was a far cry from his.

Zig simply nodded as he finished setting up his bag and took a seat besides Tori gently wrapping his arm around her.

"You seem upset."

Tori just sat there silent. Of course she was upset. She didn't want to spend the next 24 hours give or take in such a primitive nature. Watching as Zig began to gaze at the clouds obviously avoiding the awkward silence, he soon tilted his head to look at her.

"Hungry?"

"Famished," Tori said as she could feel her stomach rumbling however she had no clue as to what they'd be eating. "However if you expect me to fish and forage for my own food I'd rather starve."

"No fishing or foraging…." Zig spoke as he opened up his bag and pulled out a package of hot dogs as a smirk crossed his lips, "at least not for this meal."

Rolling her eyes a bit as processed food was not her normal diet Tori let out a sigh thinking that at least she didn't have to break a nail catching something and decided to settle as Zig made a camp fire with ease and began to hold one dog over it with a stick while handing Tori one for her to do the same.

It wasn't as tedious and gross as Tori though and once the hot dog was fully cooked she had to admit it tasted rather delicious then again she knew that at that point twigs and berries would of equally felt like a four coarse meal.

"Now what?" Tori asked finishing the meal, "I mean I'm sure you have some kind of activities planned for us."

Zig nodded. He did however he could tell his idea of fun wasn't the kind that Tori had in mind however he wasn't planning on backing down now.

"Well," he said snuffing out the fire, "since it's too early for marshmallows and ghost stories…"

At his comment Tori rolled her eyes at just how cliché it sounded.

"I was thinking maybe we could fish…..or maybe lie down and just look at the clouds."

The only fish Tori liked were the kind served to her on a plate at a restaurant and so she reached over and placed her blanket on the ground and lay down on it motioning for Zig to join her.

Cloud gazing was much more her speed anyway as she had loved to just lie down on the grass and do this activity ever since she was a girl. It was one of those random low maintenance things little to know people knew about.

"Okay what do you see?" Tori asked.

"I see a fish," Zig said pointing to a cloud.

Tori tried to see what he saw and rolled her eyes it didn't look like a fish at all and a pout crossed her lips.

"Are you just trying to tell me you hoped that I picked the former?"

Zig just sat in silence.

"Anyway I think it looks more like the head of a unicorn."

"Unicorns aren't real."

"I know that," Tori said as her eyes looked toward a gray cloud in the distance. "Zig…you don't think it's going to rain do you."

Zig shook his head.

"The forecast said it was sunny and bright out….anyway I think that one looks like a rabbit."

Tori nodded.

"Agreed."

They played the cloud game for a bit more before Zig suggested that they stretched and took a small walk. Tori agreed so long as she didn't need to get her hands dirty and as Zig assured her that she wouldn't she stood up making sure her laces were tied as she followed Zig around.

She tried her hardest not to complain about the bugs she would shoo away every so often during the half hour they hiked around before reaching their camp ground again. The sky darker then when they left however it was clear that it wasn't due to the hours ticking by as soon a light drop of water fell upon them…. And another…and another….

"Sunny and bright," Tori said with an annoyed tone in her voice as she gathered her things keeping things as dry as she could before holding her pack over her head like an umbrella while Zig just took a seat on the muddying ground.

"You can't be serious."

Zig sat in silence not saying a word as Tori let out a sigh pulling out her cell phone glad that she at least had a couple of bars despite the weather and the seclusion of the camp site.

"Maya hey," she spoke into the phone after dialing a number…."yea I'm with Zig…..yea we're camping….yes I know it's raining…..do you think that maybe Katie could talk to Jake about picking us up and taking us to his cabin…..I know it's random but can you…..you're a godsend…"

Hanging up the phone, Tori walked over toward Zig with a smile.

"Tell me I'm the best girlfriend ever."

"And why would I be doing that?" Zig asked trying to light another fire despite the rain preventing him from doing so.

"Jake is going to pick us up and take us to his cabin….that way we can still camp out however we can be protected from the elements."

"Best girlfriend ever," Zig said as he flashed a smile getting up off the wet ground to give Tori a nice big hug.

**TBC**

**Yea I kind of faltered on this fic…I hope you still like it and I hope to do at least one chapter at the cabin…anything you wish to see in this one of Do You Believe In Magic would be loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roughing It:**

**-xx—xx—xx—xx**

The rain was still falling down from the sky soaking the two teens as the familiar truck reading 'Martin Construction' on its side made its way toward their campsite and halted to a stop as the older boy rolled down his window calling out for them to hop in.

Tori had ultimately assumed that this little detour would be an imposition for her friends sister's boyfriend as she was sure he had plenty of plans for break however the look in his eyes proved otherwise.

"Need help," Jake asked as Tori and Zig tossed their belongings into the truck before hopping inside relishing the dryness.

Blushing about how one of the hottest seniors at Degrassi was seeing her looking like a wet dog she turned to him and flashed him a half smile.

"I'm really sorry that I'm messing up your plans with Katie," Tori said turning the vents in her direction allowing for the warm air to dry her off.

"You're not messing any plans," Jake replied with a smile, "Katie and I actually leave tomorrow for our trip."

"Where are you going?" Zig asked.

"Mexico," Jake said with a smile, "Marisol's got some family who has a timeshare down there."

"That sounds like paradise," Tori said.

"Yea…I guess," Jake replied reaching out and flipping on some country station much to the teens dislike however they knew it wasn't their place to comment on their drivers musical tastes and besides the Taylor Swift song playing right now was rather catchy.

A few minutes had passed and soon the truck stopped just slightly out of town at the Martin family cabin. The rain for the moment had slowed down giving the trio a dry spot to stand in as they walked toward the door.

"Well," Jake said, "here are the keys, feel free to help yourself with whatever food we have in the pantry….when you're ready to leave just call Clare or my parents and they can pick you up."

The couple nodded thanking Jake for his hospitality and watching him leave as the sky began to open up yet again as they closed the door.

**-x-x-x**

Looking around the cabin Tori rolled her eyes. Sure it was a step up from the wilds of the wilderness however it still left much to be desired. Running her fingers across the dusty countertop she grimaced a bit before looking back toward Zig who was in the process of taking off his wet shirt and slipping on his slightly dryer hoodie. Admiring the view until it was gone, Tori soon turned to the pantry…Jake did say to help themselves with the food. Picking up a dusty can of Spaghetti O's, Tori was pleased that the date wasn't past expired and soon she found a clean bowl to pour the food into before sticking it into the microwave that thankfully was in working order.

"Here," Zig said slipping an arm around Tori, "allow me."

Tori nodded flashing a smile at Zig before flopping down onto the couch listening to a sound as she sat. With a jump she wondered just what kinds of critters could be living in the cushions leading her to lift one up with caution. The source of the noise however was that of a plastic baggie filled with a substance she'd only ever seen in movies and on those special episodes of West Drive. She wasn't going to openly announce that she'd found pot however Zig soon arrived with the pasta.

"What you got there?" He asked.

"Well….apparently Jake or Clare or their parents have a little stash." She said with a smile.

"Is that?"

"Pot," Tori said with a playful smile, "so you want to try some?"

Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's comment, Zig shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't one to even think of being into drugs and even if her were it was an expensive habit that he could never ever afford.

"Getting stoned isn't really part of the camping experience," Zig replied, "I mean unless you want to try it because if you do then I'm not going to argue."

Letting out a laugh Tori shook her head.

"My body is a temple and I'll never mess it up with substances like that, anyway I was thinking about looking to see if there were any games here….that is if Scrabble or Monopoly won't hinder the camping experience."

"I think we can make an exception….under one condition."

"Can you share this condition?" Tori asked scooting closer to Zig.

"Well, if the rain has passed when we're done perhaps we can roast marshmallows."

"Marshmallows I can do," Tori said with a chuckle digging into her pack and slipping on her extra outfit while Zig looked in the cabinets pulling out a pack of Uno cards stating it was the best that he could fine. After letting Tori beat him best seven of five the duo looked out into the darkened and dry night and headed outside to build a fire.

A few moments later they were sitting beside it roasting marshmallows and making smores singing cheesy songs and stealing kisses ever so often in-between.

Zig looked up at the sky and Tori rolled her eyes.

"It's a bit too dark to be playing the cloud game."

"I'm stargazing," he said as a shooting star zoomed by. "Make a wish."

With a smile Tori looked from Zig back to the sky.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Roughing It?" Zig asked before they both let out a little laugh.

"Together," Tori replied as she kissed him.

"I think that can be arranged," Zig replied kissing her again, "though I don't deserve you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're too perfect."

With a smile Tori proceeded to kiss Zig yet again as they continued to saver the evening and the rest of their time together.

**The End**

**I know this fic most likely sucked….but I'm not used to writing this ship and some of the episodes that aired since I started this plus spoilers have messed my muse up. I hope you still like this.**


End file.
